Apocolyptic Chronicles
by The Four Horsemen of the End
Summary: A new scientist, A new Member of S.T.A.R.S, same old story. With a twist.
1. The Door to Saftey

**Sorry about starting a new story already but I couldn't get this idea out of my head**

**Disclaimer: I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing, I own nothing!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Accessing file # 7003-

**File pertaining to the battles against Albert Wesker's mad schemes.**

"**I do not know how we came to appear in the world of Biohazard but it does not truly matter. These files all contain the information about our struggles to bring down Wesker, Umbrella and Tricell. Ironically enough, the story does not begin when we first entered this world, but then years later…"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

July 23, 1998

Umbrella Management Training Facility

Officer Rebecca Chambers and ex-2nd Lt. Billy Coen walked down the corridors of the training facility. Rebecca thought about what had transpired in the last several hours. She had survived a helicopter crash, found a dead group of military police, found an abandoned train, gotten attacked by ZOMBIES, teamed up with a military fugitive who was supposed to be executed for murder, discovered that one of the wealthiest corporations in the world was manufacturing bioweapons.

'_And the leeches'_

Rebecca shivered. The leaches had been increasing in number the further into the facility they went. She felt as if something was…

Billy stopped walking and motioned for Rebecca to do the same.

"What is it?"

"Listen"

Gunfire could be heard. It was fairly close and in the direction they were heading. They also heard a muffled voice. They sped down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit, Marcus! Let me talk would you!?"

"Die traitor!!!"

"Fuck!"

Justin Ofthefour was not having a good day. First he had learned that he, Albert and William had been selected to be the leaders of the management facility-reclaiming project. Then he had learned that William and Albert had elected him to lead the team into the facility. Now he was fighting for his life against his old teacher and hordes of leeches.

'_Thanks a million Al'_

He reloaded his customized .50 cal. Desert Eagles and looked around the corner. He immediately ducked back behind the wall to doge the wave of leeches sent his way.

'_Shit! I'm boxed in. how am I going to escape this one'_

The door to the room burst open. Rebecca and Billy rushed into the room and saw the Leech Queen turn its attention to them. Justin jumped out from behind the wall and began to shoot at the Queen.

"Oi! Quenie! Your fight is with me!"

Rebecca stared at the person who had distracted the Queen and whispered one word:

"Justin."

Billy looked at her.

"You know him, princess?"

Rebecca continued to stare in shock, as she nodded.

"Who is he?"

"My boyfriend."

Justin ran to the wall and climbed up the pipes on the wall, pulling himself up to the catwalk above the room. He looked towards the door to see what had distracted the queen.

'_Rebecca!'_

He looked around and spotted loose pipes above the room. A plan formed in his head as he dodged another wave of leeches.

"Rebecca!"

She looked up, startled, and saw Justin pointing below the loose pipes.

"Lure it over there!"

Rebecca nodded as she and Billy distracted the leech queen and led it under the pipes. Justin shot one of the pipes with his Desert Eagles and the pipes fell, crushing the Queen. Justin jumped down in front of them.

"Rebecca! What are you doing here?" he asked

"My team's helicopter crashed and I found my way here. What are you…?"

Justin bit his lip. He never intended to have to tell Rebecca this.

"Do you and…"

"Billy"

"Right, do you know what happened here?"

It was Billy who answered.

"That this nutjob created a Zombie virus for Umbrella and was killed by his three students, yeah."

"Justin, you told me you worked for Umbrella…!"

Rebecca's eyes widened. Tears began to leak from Justin's eyes.

"Yes. I am one of James Marcus' three students… and one of the top three Umbrella bio-weapons researchers."

Rebecca gasped and Billy glared at the man.

"Why? Why would you…?" Rebecca asked her voice beginning to quiver.

"You don't understand. I was nine and my sister was five! Our parents had disappeared. We needed the money and they said I had potential. So I took the job. But ever since-"

BZZZZ! BZZZZ! He was cut off as an alarm began to sound. Justin looked up with frightened eyes.

"Will, you coward!" he shouted.

Billy looked at him.

"What is that?!"

"The self-destruct system…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lift slowly moved toward the surface as Justin continued to explain himself to the duo.

"After Dr. Marcus' death, my sister and I decided that we would find a way to bring down Umbrella for good."

Rebecca looked at her boyfriend who had broken down crying that she had found ou about his job. She told him three words:

"I forgive you."

Justin's head snapped up and stared at Rebecca for a moment… before he kissed her on the lips. Billy half smiled and rolled his eyes. The trio heard a loud banging sound coming from below. They looked over the side of the lift and saw the Leech Queen climbing up the side of the lift. As the creature reached the side of the lift, it reached the top, and the trio jumped from the lift and prepared to fight the Queen once more. It stepped out of the shaft and into the room its front leg ending in a beam of sunlight. The Queen recoiled as if she were burned. Justin's eyes widened.

"Rebecca, Billy the ceiling opens and the Queen cannot withstand sunlight! I'll hold it off!"

So as Justin distracted the Leech Queen as Billy and Rebecca activated the switches that opened the roof, exposing the Queen to sunlight. The Queen let out a shrill screech of agony, and disintegrated in the morning light. The group rushed for the exit. Soon after, the facility exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…I'm just a zombie now." Billy joked as he left.

Rebecca had chosen to let the convict go in thanks for his help in surviving the Ecliptic Express. Justin looked at her.

"Where to now?"

"That mansion over there. That's where Enrico said we would regroup."

Justin looked on and narrowed his eyes, before they widened.

"Rebecca that mansion is another Umbrella laboratory!"

Rebecca stared at him.

"You don't think…?"

"It's possible that the infection has spread that far. And after this long without contact from you guys, wouldn't Alpha team be sent in to investigate?"

Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**As Rebecca and I headed to the Spencer estate, S.T.A.R.S alpha team's helicopter had already taken off. This chain of events could not be stopped. However for every plan that Umbrella and Wesker had, I had a counter plan…"**

_**The door to safety is shut. There is no going back.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: (Death)

I'm sorry for starting another story but both Famine and the idea would not leave me alone. Sorry I sped through the battle with the Queen I just wanted to put the prologue up quickly. Sorry again, the damned line breaks wouldn't work!

Justin is me. Famine will be introduced next chapter.

War and Plague… will be introduced now!

War sat on his bed playing the encounter with James Marcus in his GameCube copy of Resident Evil Zero. However he noticed something that should not be there.

"What is Death doing in my game?"

"Meow"

"Plague?"

"Meow?"

"Did you hack my GameCube?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XD


	2. The Mansion Incenent Part 1

I don't know what to say… tell me what to say!

Disclaimer- I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing, I own NOTHING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 24th, 1998

Somewhere over the Arklay forest

Christine Ofthefour sat in the helicopter with the rest of S.T.A.R.S alpha team. Most people would wonder what a fifteen year old girl was doing armed and hanging out with trained police officers. The answer was simple, she was an officer herself. She had graduated high school at the age of 13 and had entered training soon after that. She was just happy that Albert had chosen her to be on alpha team.

'_Not like Justin would leave him alone if he didn't.'_

She frowned at the thought of her older brother. If the plan was on track then he should be in the mansion with Rebecca by now. The 'plan' of course was their way of changing the events of the resident evil games and attempting to put an end to bioterrorism.

"Hey Christy?"

Christine looked up, to find Jill looking at her. Christy was a nick name that she had been going by since she joined the team. Chris had used it once and it just kind of stuck.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… think that we'll find them?"

Christine raised an eyebrow at the 'Master of unlocking.'

"Can I hit an inchworm from 50 meters?"

The answer to this question was yes. She had this uncanny ability to aim without even looking sometimes. Jill smiled and re-loaded her Samurai Edge. Christine checked her own weapons. They were a pair of Samurai Edge pistols that she had customized. Her left handed pistol was black and had the Kanji (Japanese symbol) for Pain on the side in red, and her right handed pistol was red with the Kanji for Agony on the side in black. Both were made of stainless steel and had 17 round clips, but Agony also had a flashlight attached underneath the barrel. She also had her switchblade knife in her pocket for easy access.

"So Barry, what do you think happened to 'em anyway?"

"I don't know Chris, maybe the cannibals got them."

"Maybe there having a party without us." Chris added. Barry smirked.

"Maybe they were abducted by ALIENS!" he shouted in an overdramatic way. Jill and Chris laughed, while Christine rolled her eyes. Wesker looked at the group and glared at them behind his sunglasses.

"All of you, be silent."

No one made a sound for the rest of the flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brad 'Chickenheart' Vickers set the Alpha team helicopter down. The group left the chopper, leaving Brad behind in case they needed a quick escape. The group fanned out and began their search. Joseph found Bravo team's helicopter… and the mutilated body of Kevin. The sound of growling caught all of their attention and Joseph turned to see a dog without fur, without _skin, _lunge at him the sound of two guns being fired rang throughout the forest as Jill and Christine attempted to stop the dogs. They failed, and as their clips ran dry the dogs turned to lunge at them. Christine threw a roundhouse kick at the dog and slammed it into a tree. Jill was saved by Wesker, and they ran toward the helicopter only to see Brad chicken out and fly away.

"Guys, head for that mansion!" Chris shouted.

They ran for the mansion the dogs hot on their heels. Christine was the last one in. She holstered Agony and lept through the doorway Barry and Chris slammed the door shut and locked it.

They were safe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?"

The question came from Jill.

"I don't know," the captain responded. "But we need to find out. Chris you go investigate that area."

Chris nodded and went through the large double doors at the left. Not even a minute later gunshots were heard. Jill looked frightened.

"Chris!"

"Jill, go after him," Wesker's response to the situation was to remain calm and collected.

"I'm going with her."

Wesker nodded to Barry, and he and Jill walked through the door Chris went through earlier. Christine looked at him and sighed pulling two keys out from her side pack.

"You do your job I'll do mine, and we'll try to stay out of each others way?"

"Agreed."

The two went upstairs and took a right entering the door using the sword key copy. They went to the East stairwell and Christine turned to Wesker.

"And _captain."_

"Yes?"

She quickly drew Pain and fired at Wesker. His eyes widened but he had no time to move. A sickening squish was heard as the bullet struck home in the head of the zombie behind him. Christine smirked.

"_Try _to stay alive."

She walked past him and into the hallway behind the stairwell, towards the main hall again. Wesker looked at the door she left through.

'_That girl is dangerous. She reminds me of myself. Whatever… solong as she stays out of my way I won't have a problem. Now, Barry, Barry where are you?'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

One hour later

Christine was in the dining room of the mansion. Currently Jill had placed two of the masks in the machinery room. She was looking for Chris to see if he had the other masks. She entered the hallway where Kenneth was lying dead on the ground and heard a piano being played.

'_Rebecca and Chris!'_

She rushed into the piano room just in time for Rebecca to finish 'Moonlight Sonata.'

"Chris!"

Chris turned to face her after the wall opened. He grinned.

"Christine! Looks like you managed to find us," Then he frowned, "What happened to Jill, Barry and Wesker?"

Christine ignored him and looked at Rebecca.

"My brother?"

She looked afraid suddenly.

"We were separated…"

Chris was now officially confused.

"Don't worry about him Rebecca, he will survive."

Christine looked at Chris.

"Why don't you go see what's in there?"

Chris nodded and entered the secret passage coming out with a book, which turned out to be the diary of George Trevor the mansions architect, and a golden shield.

"This looks like it would fit above the fireplace in the dining room…"

"Chris!"

"Huh?"

"Give me the mask that you have. Ill put it in place and wait for you and Rebecca to find the last one."

Chris nodded and did so. The three of them stepped into the hallway when they heard a groan. The zombie corpse lying on the floor stood up, its skin red, and _ran _at the trio. Christine acted fast and shot the Crimson Head in the knee, causing it to fall to the floor, followed by a heel drop to the back of its head. Her foot crushed the creature's head its brain matter splattering on to her boot and the walls. Chris looked startled.

"I thought I killed him!"

Christine looked at him.

"Every zombie, unless burned or decapitated, eventually becomes this creature. They're called Crimson Heads."

Chris paled.

"Every…Zombie?"

Christine went pale as she stared at him.

"YOU DIDN'T BURN THEM!!!!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!!!"

Christine took a calming breath and looked at Chris.

"Look, give me the mask and try to find the last one. Avoid _not _burning the corpses now, will ya?"

Chris nodded and handed her the shield.

"I think the last mask is being guarded by Yawn." Christine stated.

"Yawn?" Rebecca questioned. Christine looked at the pair.

"You'll know him when you see him. And Rebecca…"

"Yes?"

"Keep your shotgun handy. You'll need it…"

With that, Christine left them to head for the Elder's crypt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crimson Head Elder's Crypt

"Christy!"

Said girl turned around to find Chris and Rebecca behind her.

"Did you…?"

"Yes!"

Christine nodded and took the last mask from them. She noticed Chris had a semi-automatic shotgun he definitely did not have before.

"That's Richard's…"

Chris nodded solemnly.

"He dropped it when Yawn killed him…"

Christine nodded and went into the Elder's chamber. Chris looked at her.

"Christine what are you…?"

The last mask slid into place, and a gate fell down in the door way separating Christine from the others.

"Christy!"

"Chris I'll be fine!"

The coffin opened with a bang, and with a groan a crimson head lifted itself out of the coffin.

'Wakey-Wakey Elder'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Death:

Um… This story has no reviews… is anyone actually reading this thing?

If I get no reviews by the time I reach Resident Evil 2 I will stop writing.

The following War&Plauge moment is taken from a fan made movie of the first Resident Evil game. I cant remember the name of the guy who made it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

War opened his door. A zombie was on his lawn eating a random person. War closed the door.

"Well… There's something you don't see every day…"

"Me-ow!"

XDXD XD XDXD XD XDXD XD XDXD XD XDXD XD XDXD XD XDXD XD


	3. Mansion Incident part 2 and Phase 2

Death Here-

**My readers, if I have any… WHY HAVEN'T YOU REVIEWED!!??**

**I mean you reviewed my other stories… except Kidnap the Jinchuriki but I can understand that….**

**W/E **

**Chapter 3-The Mansion Incident Part 2 and Phase two**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Wakey wakey elder…'_

The Crimson Head Elder rose from it's coffin and rushed at Christine, Chris and Rebecca looking on fearfully for the youngest member of STARS Alpha team. As Elder ran at her Christine began to fall backwards. Once it reached her, she planted her foot in it's stomach and used her momentum, and the Elder's, to send him flying into a monkey toss (A/N: This is an actual throw for many martial arts styles, including the one I study).

Elder hit the back wall with a thud as Christine performed a kickup to return to her feet. Chris and Rebecca looked on in awe. Chris spoke first.

"I didn't know she could do that…"

"Neither did I."

Christine turned to look at Elder as he slowly began to stand again. He rushed at her again until she dropped into a crouch when he neared her. She swung her legs out to trip him and he fell face first… into the corner of his coffin. It's sharp point began digging into his decaying face. Christine brought her foot around and slammed it into the back of Elder's head, essentially impaling him on the corner of his own coffin.

'_Irony at it's finest.' _

"Wow Christy, that was amazing!"

Christine smiled at Rebecca's cheerfulness.

"It was nothing really. Now let's see what you were guarding…"

She walked over to the coffin and looked inside seeing a button and a strange Stone and Metal Object. She also found a box of 12-Gauge shotgun shells to the coffins right. She pushed the button and the door opened allowing Rebecca and Chris into the area. Christine handed Chris the Stone and Metal Object.

"This looks like it fits into something…"

As Chris wondered where to place the object, Christine gave Rebecca the shells.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. You probably needed a refill on shells anyway."

"Ahha!"

They turned to see Chris in a eureka like pose.

"This probably fits in that hole in the terrace on the east side of the mansion!"

Christine smiled.

"Why don't the two of you go check it out?"

Rebecca looked at her.

"You're… Not coming with us?"

Christine shook her head.

"No. I'm going to go see if I can find anything else of value in the mansion, as well as look for the others."

Chris nodded.

"Alright we split up then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Residence Area**

**Plant 42's stronghold**

Rebecca and Chris stared at the shriveled up plant. Less than a minute ago the thing was trying to kill them. They were confused beyond all measure, but decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth. They took the Helmet key and headed back to the mansion.

Christine walked out of the shadows of the catwalk in the room, shaking her head and smiling.

'_Chris, Jill just saved your ass and you don't even realize it.'_

She placed her Helmet key replica where the original once sat, and hid once more. Not even a minute later Jill walked in, took the copy, and headed back to the mansion as well. Christine followed smileing that everything was going according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica Trevor's Crypt

Christine followed Jill into the Gateway behind the stairs in the main foyer of the mansion. She walked all the way into the Crypt beneath the mansion and watched the scene below unfold.

Jill had found Barry in the crypt, and when she asked what he was doing, he turned his magnum on her. After a moment however, a high-pitched wail was heard and Lisa Trevor stumbled into the room, with the gateway slamming shut behind her. Barry and Jill agreed to work together to defeat her.

Jill and Barry fired round after round into Lisa, yet it only caused her to stumble. Jill then noticed the stones that held the coffin closed and pushed them off the edge of the platform. Lisa turned to look at her mother for the first time in almost thirty years.

"**MOTH….ER!!!!"**

Lisa grabbed her mother's skull and jumped off the platform and into the abyss below. Christine was saddened by the event, and she watched as Jill moved onward to the laboratory. She heard footsteps behind her and hid just in time for Rebecca and Chris to pass by. And the two of them, along with Barry, proceeded onward. Christine smiled bitterly.

'_Let's end the first act then, shall we?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Laboratory**

**30 minutes till dawn**

Christine stood by the emergency evacuation door. Wesker, Rebecca, Chris, Jill, and Barry had all gone farther into the lab. All the actors were in place. She heard an alarm begin to sound.

"**Warning: Self-Destruct system activated 30 minutes to self destruction. Disengaging all locks."**

Christine smirked as she heard the alarm continue to sound. She turned and opened the safety doors that led to the helipad on the roof. She saw an older boy standing there, wearing military fatigues and with a harness over his shoulders that crossed his chest in order to holster his two customized Desert Eagles on his back. He looked at her and smirked.

"What took you Imouto (Little sister)?"

"Shut up aniki (big brother)."

Justin and Christine smiled at each other as they waited for the others. They heard shouting and Christine called out.

"Chris, everyone this way!"

The group proceeded up the ladder. Rebecca's eyes widened when they landed on her boyfriend.

"Justin!"

The two hugged and Chris, Barry and Jill were confused. Christine slapped her brother upside the head.

"Baka (Moron)! This place is going to explode soon."

The group headed to the elevator when they heard a noise coming from behind them. They turned to see several Hunters and Chimeras chasing them.

"Aniki, signal Brad!"

Justin nodded at his sister's suggestion, and took the elevator up wile the others dealt with the group of B.O.W's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Helipad**

**20 minutes to detonation**

The group arrived just in time to see Justin set off the signal flares. They all heard a loud crack and turned to see a eight foot tall B.O.W emerge from the hole. The entire group's eyes widened.

'_The Tyrant!'_

They took aim at the creature and began to fire as it moved toward them. Barry was firing his Colt Anaconda .44 caliber Magnum. Jill was firing the Grenade launcher, loaded with acid rounds. Chris fired the Colt .357 Python he found in the graveyard. Rebecca leveled her shotgun at the Tyrant. Justin took aim with his Desert Eagles. Christine…held Richard's shotgun in her right hand and the pump action shotgun in her left firing them simultaneously.

The Tyrant roared and ran towards the group, causing them to separate as they launched round after round into the monster.

5 Minutes to Detonation

Chris grit his teeth and cried out in anger.

"How much punishment can this fucking thing take??!!"

"Aim for its heart, that's its one weakness!!!"

Unfortunately, Justin's shout drew the Tyrant's attention. It rushed at him and hit him with its claw, causing him to go skidding back…

And right off the roof.

His eyes widened as he began to fall he quickly holstered his right hand gun and grabbed the edge of the roof.

"Aniki!!!"

Justin looked up and saw that the Tyrant was standing directly above him, arm raised to deliver the finishing blow. Then the tyrant stumbled forward and fell off of the roof. Christine smirked at him she had drop kicked the Tyrant in the back and saved her brother. She pulled him up and he smiled.

"Arigato (Thank you), Imouto."

Brad began to hover above them and they began to enter the helicopter. Jill went first, followed by Chris, Barry and Rebecca. Justin was half way up when he heard a roar and a crack. Twisting his head he saw that the Tyrant had jumped back up on to the plat form and was rushing straight for Christine.

"Imouto!!"

A loud bang was heard and a rocket planted it self in the Tyrant's heart, blowing it to smithereens. Justin looked up, expecting to see Jill or Chris holding the Rocket launcher. He was shocked to find that it was Brad Vickers holding the Launcher and trembling like crazy. Justin grinned.

Two minutes to detonation

Justin and Christine finished climbing into the chopper. Christine smiled at Brad.

"If I were three years older, I would kiss you right now."

Justin moved the front of the chopper and checked his watch. His eyes widened.

"VICKERS, get this fucking thing moving or else that fucking place is going to fucking blow and knock us out of the motherfucking air!"

Brad's eyes widened and then he did what he did best… running away from danger. He flew the copper as fast as he could away from the mansion and back towards Raccoon city. A large explosion was the last thing seen or heard of the Spencer Mansion, and the Arklay Research Facility.

Justin smirked and Rebecca smiled at him.

"It's over."

Both Justin and Chris frowned.

"No," they said together, "it's just beginning."

How right they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raccoon City

**Justin's apartment**

**Evening, July 25****th**

Justin smiled as he looked over at the sleeping form of Rebecca lying next to him under the covers of his bed. He looked at his guns lying on the table. He had named them Dawn and Dusk, The Twilit Guns due to his position actions with Umbrella, and his actions against it.

His phone rang and he reached over picking it up and answering it.

"Yes?"

A voice on the other end answered.

"Target acquired."

Justin smiled.

"Good take it to the location I gave you, agent HUNK."

There was humor in the other man's voice when he responded.

"Yes, sir"

He hung up and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Yes…"

"Begin phase 2"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Death-

**So there's chapter three. If any of the things look like they should be bolded or centered, forgive me FF dot net doesn't like me. **

**Please review**

**War and Plague!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

War opened his eyes. He found plague sleeping on the ground next to him and looked around. He was in a city of some kind, but it looked like the place had gone through a riot.

"HOW THE FUCK DID I GET HERE????"

"ME-OW"

"OW! PLAUGE…. NOT THE FACE!!!!!"

Too bad neither one noticed the newspaper with the title and date: Raccoon Times,

September 27th 1998.

The paper was two days old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XD x10


	4. Falling STARS part 1

**Death-**

**Resident Evil 3 time!!!!**

**I own nothing!!!**

**Falling S.T.A.R.S Part 1**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**September 28****th**** 1998**

**Raccoon city Christine's apartment**

Christine moved through out her apartment, collecting anything she had left to carry. Justin and her had moved most of their things, and the things of most of the other S.T.A.R.S members out of town. She had to have kept some of her things though, such as some clothes and her weapons.

'_Though I do wish that I was able to get my wikizashi out.'_

Wikizashi were Japanese blades hat were shorter than a katana. They were more commonly known as kodachi or ninja-to. The pair she had were twin blades, made from the same cast at the same time by the same sword smith. She looked fondly at her favorite melee weapons for a moment before shrugging.

'_Why not?'_

She swung the weapons harness and latched it over her shoulder. She lifted Pain and Agony and placed them in their holsters. She stepped out her door and in to the necropolis (dead city) known as Raccoon City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brad Vickers was what one would call a chicken. He was a man who would jump at his own shadow. But if one were to say something else about him, it would have to be that he cares for his friends. This was why he was only slightly shocked when he killed The Tyrant at the mansion. Currently, though, he was running for his life.

'_I have to warn her!'_

He rounded the corner and spotted the entrance to the RPD building.

'_Finally!'_

He rushed for the door when he spotted someone else walking toward it.

"Jill!!!!"

Jill turned around to look for the source of the noise, finding Brad moving toward her. Suddenly a creature, eight feet tall, dropped between Brad and herself. He went white.

"Jill, Help me!"

The creature raised its hand prepared to deliver the final blow. Its arm began its decent. Time slowed as a figure pushed Brad out of the way, allowing them both to escape the creatures attack.

"Into the precinct!"

The three S.T.A.R.S members, Brad, Jill and Christine, ran inside and slammed the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brad, get off of me!"

The man had taken to clinging to Christine's leg after he was out of danger. Currently, they were in the S.T.A.R.S office looking for anything useful. Jill was looking in the lockers while Christine was looking through the desks. She opened one drawer in Barry's desk and froze.

In the desk was Barry's Samurai Edge handgun, along with at least 30 clips of twenty .40 caliber rounds each. She stared at the weapon until Jill's shout brought her back.

"Bless you Barry Burton!"

In her hand was one of Barry's old colts a .357 python. A magnum.

Brad whistled.

"Now that is firepower!"

Jill looked at the teen.

"You find anything Christy?"

She looked at the gun in the drawer for a moment before closing it.

"Nothing."

Jill sighed.

"Well, shit."

The trio moved back out into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had reached J's bar. Jill went in leaving the other two to cover the entrance. An explosion soon rocked the area, causing Brad to leap into Christine's arms. She dropped him and the two walked inside to find Jill, another man, and the unconscious creature, the Nemesis in the bar.

The man turned to them and spoke.

"My name is Carlos Olivera. I'm with the U.B.C.S that…"

Before he could finish he had a kodachi at his throat. Christine finished his sentence for him.

"…Stands for Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service."

Jill and Brad quickly drew their guns and pointed them at the mercenary. Brad spoke in both a frightened and angry voice.

"You're with _Umbrella_!?"

Carlos raised his hands.

"Easy! We were just sent in to rescue the civilians!"

Jill growled.

"Can the shit! Umbrella is responsible for everything that happened here!"

Christine looked at the frightened U.B.C.S member and sighed.

"He doesn't know anything. The U.B.C.S are Umbrella's fall guys. They're sent in to 'contain' an incident, so Umbrella can say that they helped the people during the outbreak."

Jill cursed.

"Son of a…(sigh) well at least we have both gemstones now."

Carlos looked confused.

"What gemstones?"

Christine answered him.

"They open the gate in the center of town. They'll let us get to the cable car that can get us downtown. From there we can get to either an abandoned Umbrella chemical plant or the clock tower."

Carlos' eyes widened.

"The clock tower! We were told to bring all civilians there!"

Jill grinned.

"So you guys have an evac-chopper coming?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cable Car**

The Group of four stepped into the cable car Carlos looked at the two U.B.C.S members already inside.

"Captain Mikhail!"

Said man was lying on his back wounded.

"He's badly hurt, Comrade."

Christine looked to see a Russian man.

"My name is Nicolai Ginovef."

Christine posed a question.

"Is this thing running?"

He shook his head.

"No. We're missing a power source."

Jill spoke.

"I'll find one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat in the cable car reloading her weapons and waiting for Jill to return. The slamming of the cable car door signaled the latter.

"I got one!"

Jill quickly placed the battery in place. She looked around then asked Christine a question.

"Where is Nicholai?"

Christine shrugged.

"Must have left."

Jill just nodded.

"Alright."

She tried to turn on the cable car, but nothing happened. She swore. Christine looked out the back window and saw that a wire was broken on the outside. After informing Jill she exited the car to fix it.

"Christy, you got it?"

"Yeah, gimmie a second."

Then three S.T.A.R.S and two U.B.C.S members heard something that caused them all to pale.

"S.T.A.R.S"

Christine whipped around and stared at the Nemesis slowly approaching he cable car. She looked back at Jill, and Jill stared at her. Christine smiled weakly.

"Say bye to the guys for me."

Jill's eyes widened.

"NO!"

Christine placed both edges of the wire together. The cable car took off like a rocket. Christine smiled at the horrified faces of Jill and Brad one more time before turning around and drawing her kodachi.

"S.T.A.R.S"

"Come on you big pile shit!"

Nemesis charged at her and she lept to the side and swung her blades at the tyrant's side. The Nemesis growled in pain and Christine looked on as the wound healed.

"Well…Fuck."

The Nemesis charged again, aiming at her legs with a powerful punch. She jumped into the air bringing her right-handed blade down on its arm. The blade dug into the creature's shoulder before it swatted her into the side of a building. She heard a crack as she struck the brick wall and pain surged through her.

'_FUCK! There goes a couple of ribs_.'

She quickly stood, despite the pain, and saw that her blade was stuck in the tyrant's shoulder.

'_You've got to be KIDDING me!'_

The creature charged again, its left arm useless. She quickly sidestepped and grabbed her blade, pushing it straight through the Nemesis. She grabbed the now bloody handle once it reached the other side. She saw an oil drum on the Nemesis' other side and quickly drew Agony.

**BOOM!**

The explosion blasted her backwards, shrapnel from the explosion digging into her side and shoulder. The rubble from the building above the drum buried the Nemesis alive.

Christine grabbed her side and stumbled through the city, eventually ending up back in the S.T.A.R.S office in the RPD. She walked over to her desk, grabbed tweezers and used them to remove the shrapnel from her body. She watched as the wounds quickly healed without the offending objects in the way. She had one last thought as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

'_Arigato, Aniki.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Death-**

**Wow, this one is really short.**

**How can Christine regenerate?**

**Find out next time!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With War and Plague**

War and Plague walked through the destroyed city.

"Damn! Where is everyone?"

"Meow"

"Uhhh…"

War looked over to see a man missing some of his skin. But behind him, he saw a young woman running from a man in a police uniform. War growled and grabbed a random shotgun off of the street.

"Uhhh…"

"Shhh…I'm hunting Irons."

'Meow'

Cue kitty sweat drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XD


End file.
